Conquering His Fear
by ClassicalCynicism
Summary: After Jupiter loses a competition, Shouta and Hokuto tease Touma for being afraid of Takane. TakanexTouma. Slight YayoixShouta and AzusaxHokuto. Rated for kissing.


**Hey, guys! Music here! Now my inspiration to write this came when I was watching a part of The Idolmster 2 on Youtube. I thought it was really funny how Touma was afraid of Takane, so I decided to do a little continuation of the video I saw. Aw, man. I should really start typing before I forget. Remember, this doesn't really have a plot. I just came up with it now and am making it up as I go. Hope you enjoy! **

**Love, M—**

**Takane and Touma: Get on with it already!**

**Me: Ok! Yeesh. I don't a thing.**

"That girl gives me a really bad feeling... " Touma stated to his fellow Jupiter members. He was eying her with a face that said 'What are you up to?' Takane just finished talking to Yayoi and Makoto. She looked in his eyes, saw what they said and gave him a smirk. But as quickly as it was there, it vanished and Takane started talking to Azusa.

"By 'that girl', do you mean Takane-chan?" Hokuto.

"Yeah. I just can't figure her out. She's just got that mysterious air around her..." Touma muttered, deep in thought.

"Yeah, I guess she does give off a mysterious vibe. But she somehow gets along with everyone." Shouta added. Shouta paused for a moment. Once he realized it, Shouta was very amused. "Wait, don't tell me you're scared of her? Hahaha! Oh, that's rich!" he teased Touma. He then proceeded to burst into a fit of hysteric laughter.

"I-it's not that," a certain Touma stuttered. " I wasn't afraid of her. I just didn't think I'd lose to her. That's all." he finished. Hokuto also looked amused. Shouta was still laughing.

"Erm, no. I think you're really scared of her, bro. Hahahaha! Once again, you have amused me to no end." Hokuto then joined Shouta in his laughter.

"You idiots! You've been flat out ignoring me! Just who do you think you are?" the president of 961 productions bellowed. The guys then resigned from 961 Pro and their former president had a hissy fit and stormed off.

After everything calmed down, the guys decided to go back to their apartments. Touma was just about to leave when Takane decided to scare him a little bit. She had heard everything. She snuck up behind him and, when he least expected it, suddenly grabbed his shoulders and whispered "Boo!" in his ear.

His reaction was screaming "Ahhh!" in a voice about an octave higher. Takane giggled, amused. "What was that?" he yelled at her, his voice back to normal. "Why did you scare me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack! Seriously!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be that scared. Anyway a little birdie told me that you were scared of me, is that true?" she asked with an amused eyebrow raise. She smirked at him again.

"What? N-no! Why would I be scared of you?" Touma denied. _'I'm so gonna kill the guys later...'_ he thought. He was trying hard not to show his nervousness. Maybe a little too hard. And Takane saw right through it.

"It's not good to lie, you know. What I want to know is: why are you scared of me?" she asked. She really wanted to know. But if he gave her some blackmail material, then so be it.

"W-well, I'm not really scared of you. I'm more scared of talking to you. Whenever you're around, I just get all shy or somethin'." he admitted.

Takane giggled. "Haha. Sounds like you have a crush on me." On the outside, she was confident and teasing; on the inside, she was freaking out. _Please, please, please let him have a crush on me!_ Yep, Takane Shijou had a crush on Touma Amagase.

Touma was also nervous. _Oh, crap! Did she figure it out? Well, I guess there's no use denying it..._ He sighed. " Yeah, actually." he admitted.

Takane was shocked. She was speechless for a few moments before she could just barely whisper: "What? R-really? You have a crush on me?" All Touma could do was nod, his face, neck and ears lit up like a Christmas tree. She was even more surprised than before.

Before anyone had time to think, Takane had gently put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a shy kiss. It was just a quick peck, but both of them were breathless and speechless. Before she could pull away, Touma grabbed her waist and kissed her again. This time it was much longer. After they pulled away, they looked in each others' eye and gave them a shy smile.

~~~~ In the parking lot~~~~

_Jeez, where is s/he? _Yayoi, Azusa, Hokuto, and Shouta all thought simultaneously. They all went back to find their missing friend. What they saw when they walked in made their jaws drop and their eyes widen. Takane and Touma were making out against the wall.

None of them could move. Yayoi and Shouta turned to each other, shrugged and started making out as well. Azusa and Hokuto did the same.

Takane and Touma pulled away and were surprised to see their friends making out too. "Well, well, well. Looks like three more couples were just made." Takane broke the silence. Everyone laughed and went out to a café for a little date with their new boy/girlfriends.

**Me: * sulking***

**The cast from the story: What's wrong?**

**Me: The story was awful.**

**Cast: No it wasn't.**

**Me: I wanna hear that from the reviewers. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in a review! **

**P.S.: PM me and tell me if you want a sequel or another chapter!**


End file.
